Juegos gatunos
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Brillo desafiante reluciendo en los ojos dorados, brillo de malicia resplandeciendo en las orbes azules y ninguno de los tenía intención de perder en ese duelo de miradas. Por que ella no iba a ceder y él no se iba a rendir


Brillo desafiante reluciendo en los ojos dorados, brillo de malicia resplandeciendo en las orbes azules y ninguno de los tenía intención de perder en ese duelo de miradas.

Y es que ella no daría su brazo a torcer, no esa vez, ya estaba cansada de los juegos de ese gato y si creía que ella iba a aceptar a todas sus proposiciones cada que él quisiese, estaba muy equivocado.

Él, por su parte, estaba tranquilo, su rostro mostraba la viva estampa de la serenidad a pesar de la media sonrisa de picardía perfilada en sus labios y eso, era algo que molestaba a Amu, que se sintiera tan calmado, como si estuviera intuyendo que el resultaría vencedor.

Pero ella no era de las que se rendían sin antes presentar batalla, eso sí que no.

-¿Sigues empeñada en eso?- preguntó juguetonamente Ikuto, acercándose a Amu que estaba parafraseada detrás de uno de los cojines que siempre había en su cama, usándolo a modo de protección.

-Si- contestó tajante, viéndolo duramente y con el entrecejo fruncido, clara muestra de que no mentía.

Ikuto no pudo más que sonreír socarronamente por eso.

-¿No vas a cambiar de opinión?- inquirió nuevamente, acercándose a la chica con pasos cortos, seguros, sigilosos, elegantes, propios de un gato, propios del gato que era él.

-No-fue la escueta respuesta recibida.

-¿Estás segura?-cuestionó juguetonamente Ikuto, subiéndose a la cama de Amu, gateando sensualmente mientras se acercaba a ella que no podía hacer otra cosa más que perderse en las fosas marinas que el chico tenia por ojos

-A-Aléjate en este mismo momento-retó al ordenar, rehuyendo a esa mirada que siempre la desconcertaba, encogiéndose a sí misma tras el cojín cada vez que el neko eliminaba los metros que los separaban.

Ikuto detectó que eso no era totalmente lo que deseaba la chica y él no tenía la mas mínima intención de alejarse, por lo que no tardó mucho tiempo antes de que lograra arrinconarla en la esquina de la cama quitándole la protección que encontraba en su almohada, dejándola a su total merced.

-Por favor- rogó, dejando muy juntos los rostros de ambos chicos, cosa que arrancó a Amu un furioso sonrojo para disfrute del neko, eso era uno de sus juegos favoritos sin duda, avergonzarla- no te pediré nada mas- insistió poniendo sus manos en el colchón a cada lado de ella, restregando su fina nariz contra el pálido cuello de la chica.

Amu ya no podía pensar con claridad, no cuando lo tenía tan cerca que incluso podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Ikuto, aspirar la fragancia que despedía su piel, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y los temblores que le proporcionaba el constante restriego de su nariz con este.

Ese maldito neko sabía muy bien como debilitar sus defensas porque una parte de ella empezaba a considerar seriamente el aceptar lo que el moreno pedía y, lo que más le preocupaba, era que a la otra parte no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo acceder a dicha proposición y, que incluso, lo deseaba fervientemente.

-N-no- tartamudeó, cerrando los ojos para aclararse, para no ver a la persona que hacia latir descontroladamente a su corazón y lograba desconectarla del mundo con tan solo una mirada, que con un leve roce le sacaba un sonrojo y arrancaba de su boca miles de suspiros con algo tan fácil como pronunciar su nombre.

-Vete de aquí- consiguió soltar a un en medio del caos mental que tenía encima, empujando con sus piernas el gran cuerpo casi encima del suyo.

Y eso fue lo que necesitaba escuchar Ikuto para usar su última carta.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando los roces cesaron y comenzó a alejarse quedando alerta por si aun así no se rendía ese neko terco y un poco decepcionada a pesar de lograr lo que ella quería.

Pero todo pensamiento desapareció de su mente cuando Ikuto presiono sus fríos labios contra su cuello para poco después morderlo delicadamente sin llegar a hacerle el mínimo daño, haciéndola sentir desfallecer y morder su labio haciendo morir el suspiro de goce que pugnaba por salir de su boca.

-¿Entonces…?- inquirió Ikuto nuevamente, acercándose a la oreja de Amu soltando su cálido aliento provocando miles de escalofrió en el cuerpo de la chica.

"Maldito Ikuto" pensó mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

-Está bien- soltó en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos, lo cual evitó que pudiera ver la sonrisa de triunfo en los labios de Ikuto-, puedes quedarte… esta noche- aclaró volteando enojada a otro lado, aunque era más teatro que otra cosa.

Ikuto dejó que la chica escapara de la prisión en que la tenía y terminó por recostarse completamente en la cama sonriendo lánguidamente, bastante contento de haber conseguido meterse en la cama de Amu.

-Y si se te ocurre hacer una de las tuyas te sacaré a patadas de aquí aunque te congeles vivo- advirtió Amu dándole la espalda, cruzada de brazos.

Al no recibir respuesta giró el rostro buscando al entrometido neko, encontrándoselo ya tranquilamente dormido.

-"Se duerme rápido"- pensó mientras observaba el rostro sereno de Ikuto y solo entonces se permitió sonreír recostándose a su lado sin preocuparle ya el hecho de tener a un chico cinco años más grande que ella, pervertido y anteriormente su enemigo, durmiendo en su misma cama.

Y era en esos momentos donde se daba cuenta que no le molestaba la presencia de él allí, que le agradaba tenerlo cerca y lo añoraba si no estaba a su lado.

Que lo quería más de lo que admitiría en su presencia, que lo necesitaba más de lo que ella creía y la solo idea de no verlo de nuevo la lastimaba más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

El rumbo que había tomado sus pensamientos se cortó súbitamente cuando dos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron hacia un cuerpo de dimensiones más grandes que el suyo y un cálido aliento fue soltado en su cuello.

-¿No me das un beso de buenas noches?-soltó cerca de su oído, haciendo temblar a la pelirrosa de sorpresa e ira, logrando sacarle otra sonrisa divertida antes de que la chica comenzara a revolverse y atizarle como podía golpes en el cuerpo para que la soltara.

Lo bueno era que Tsukiyomi Ikuto aún tenía muchas cartas bajo la manga para logar convencer a Amu para que hiciera lo que quisiese.


End file.
